Sound dampers of the general type under consideration are suitable particularly for use in venting the vehicle compressed air system to damp the noises generated when the compressed air system is being vented.
Sound dampers of this general type are disclosed, for example, in DE 102 48 183 A1 and DE 20 2004 011 630 U1.
A disadvantage of known sound dampers of this type is that there is the possibility that at least part of the airstream flows past the insulator or flows under it, with the result that the damping properties of the sound damper are reduced.